


Would you Kiss me on the Porch (in Front of all your Stupid Friends)?

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, Taylor Swift (Musician), betty - Taylor Swift (Song)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lesbian, Minor Angst, Yearning, im sorry y’all have to witness this train wreck, kiss, like verrrryyyy minor, totally not projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: Janis missed Cady. Ever since their falling out, neither of them had made an effort to reconcile. Janis wants to make things right and she supposes the first step is going over and apologizing. The only problem is she isn’t quite sure how Cady would take it.(Based on Betty by Taylor swift)
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Would you Kiss me on the Porch (in Front of all your Stupid Friends)?

**Author's Note:**

> ToOoTalLy not me projecting ahaha why would I do that 
> 
> The only reason I’m posting this is because it’s 3:45 am and I’m feeling emotional and confident
> 
> Im aware the title is shit but it’s my favourite lyric and I can’t think of a better one 
> 
> My mini breakdown and also what might’ve been my true gaywakening came up with this so here you go
> 
> (If y’all saw/ read my breakdown on tumblr I’M SORRY LMAO it was a shit show)
> 
> Ok so a lot of people used this song in the fandom already BUT I have two fic ideas and they are both different and obviously not as good as the other two but anyways I’m gonna do them both so
> 
> Enjoy!

Janis hadn’t spoken to Cady in weeks, maybe months. The stubborn part of her didn’t want to talk to Cady because that would entail apologizing. But there was that other part of her, the part that said _I miss you._

She remembered the aftermath of that night, after her art show. How she lay in the dark well past midnight and how her sobs came in gasping breaths, wondering where she went wrong. How her lungs ached and burned from grief. How every time she passed by Cady’s house since then, she quite literally couldn’t breathe. And she hated it.

She didn’t want to talk to Damian about it because she knew what he was going to say. Stop yearning and go talk to her. Apologize. To Janis, however, it wasn’t that simple. Often when she would lay in bed at night, trying to fall asleep, she would picture different scenarios where they spoke again. Sometimes they were at the mall, sometimes they were just cuddled in her bed, watching a movie.

_What if I just showed up at your party?_ She’d thought. _Would you have me? Would you want me? Would you tell me to go fuck myself?_ The latter was most likely. But as she let her mind wander, she started thinking... _would you love me?_ And if she was being honest, that was probably what she wanted the most. Petty— or not so petty— arguments aside, all she wanted was her friend back.

Between their falling out after Janis’s art show, Regina’s plot to turn everyone against each other, and Janis’s speech in the gym being immediately followed by Regina getting hit by that bus, they hadn’t been in contact much. The spring fling was rapidly approaching and Janis was determined to make things right between them.

Then word had gotten out that Cady was having a party and she realized it was probably the perfect time. The perfect time to apologize or confess her feelings, she wasn’t sure.

And so, there she stood, at her doorway, just like she’d planned for weeks now, just like she had imagined doing for so long. She wondered, _will you have me, will you love me? Will you kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends?_ Unlikely. There’s no way Cady would want to kiss her. But she was there anyways ready to ring the doorbell when the door flew open.

“Janis?”

“Cady.”

“What are you doing here?” She was clearly a little tipsy, but still coherent.

“I… can we talk? Somewhere private? I know you’re busy, I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh. Yeah. Follow me.”

She took Janis’s hand and led her through the house. They reached the backyard where a few students seemed to be, but no one was paying them any attention, and at least they could hear each other talk.

“So… what did you want to tell me?”

“I- I Uh, I came to say I’m sorry. I fucked up. I shouldn’t have said what I said and I shouldn’t have manipulated you into hurting Regina. I’m so, so sorry. I feel like I don’t know anything anymore but I know I miss you.”

It started raining, but they didn’t care. Everyone else had ran inside but they let the rain fall on their faces, soaking their clothes and hair. They were too distracted.

“Oh.” She looked taken aback. “I… I’m sorry too. I had no right to say what I did. It was completely uncalled for. And I guess… I know it’s no excuse, but a part of me wanted you to agree. That you were in love with me.”

Oh.

Sober Cady would never admit that, but fuck it. Janis did the first thing that came to mind: she grabbed Cady's face and kissed her. Hard. She felt the shorter girl stiffen and for a moment, she wondered if she had misheard. But then Cady's arms snaked around her waist as she melted into the kiss.

“Holy shit. That was…”

“Yeah.”

“You know Cady, I really missed you. Like so fucking much.”

“Me too, Janis. I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s fine. I did some pretty fucked up shit too. Do you want to just… start over?”

“More than anything.”

Janis’s face split into a wide grin as they shared another kiss. Maybe things were going to work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this is the only song that ever made me cry. A lot. 
> 
> And yes I know the song is technically about cheating and a love triangle and stuff but this is how I pictured it going down in my brain at 3 in the morning okay.
> 
> But on a more serious note, this is the most personal thing I’ve ever written. I know it’s short and probably not the best but… it means a lot to me so yeah
> 
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
